Blessing From The Moon
by djextinct13
Summary: Time-Travel/ After the war, Konaha was betrayed by Iwa and Sakura because of Naruto's now known Heritage, As Naruto and Hinata are about to die they are saved by and unexpected source and given and offer that they just coudn't refuse. Contains Sakura Bashing, Good Sasuke, Main pairing is Naruto/Hinata/Kaguya others undecided, lemons in the future for the M rating
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone now i want to get the warnings out first, This is a STRICTLY NarutoxHinataxKaguya I will probably write more stories like these where its gonna be Naru/hina/? Now i don't and i repeat will NOT be doing Harems, The most i'd put in a relationnship with naruto will be 2 and hinata will most definatly be one of them and they will all love each other EQUALLY. I'll warn you now if you have a problem with hinata being bisexual please just leave not criticism. But to let you know its not all that bad i am very strictly a naruhina shipper and i saw one with a pairing of them and a fem kyuubi and i really enjoyed it sadly the author discontinued it.**_

 _ **Now i'm going to make something very clear so LISTEN (or pay attention since fanfic has a freaking ereader now) I don't want people in reviews who are fairly nice but asks me to get a beta and fix my grammer, do you not understand this is FANFICTION i have seen so many stories that are amazing with just slight errors but you could just read past them and they get criticised by readers and end up quitting making fanfic for good because in real life they are insecure, Its not like we are legit authors who are going to publish this shit in a book and get our sexy ass faces on the back cover.**_

 _ **No FANFICTION is a way to share with the community our fantasies and beliefs of how a certain movie, book, game, show, anime, etc. should have gone from our perspectives. If the damn thing is readable then why the hell do you complain like some self-centered asshole nerd who sits at home all day just like "what the hell is this there should have been a question mark after that sentence, its ruining my immersion". You need to stop that it ruins writers own beliefs in themselves, And most don't get a beta because the feel like if they give it to someone directly to read and correct mistakes they'd feel they are being directly judged i feel the same. So just please lay off with that crap its stupid.**_

 _ **Now on to the Story shall we.**_

 _ **Hinata: ahem disclaimer dj.**_

 _ **DJ: crap thanks hina *ahem* I do not own Naruto Kishi-(feels cold still nip his neck) I-i-i mean Hinata does hehehehehe.**_

 _ **Hinata: Damn right i do! That ass is mine.**_

 _ **Now on with the story**_

He closed his eyes holding his beloved waiting for the pain to come, welcoming death since Hinata was the main reason he never gave up he lived for her and she for him, but since they were going to die together they embraced it as they would get to be with naruto's parents, Jiraiya, and hinata's mother also naruto's godmother Hitomi Hyuuga, maybe even Sasuke if Kami has forgiven him of his sins. Everything was going so well then went to total shit in a matter of seconds.

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished their final battle when the Valley of the End was covered with iwa ninja as they discovered of Naruto's Heritage during the war and still wanted revenge. Naruto managed to get away as he forced the tiniest amount of chakra to Hiraishin to one of his marks he placed on Hinata's moonstone necklace he got her for their 5 year anniversary, secretly Naruto and Hinata have been been dating, but kept it secret and hid their true personalities because the elders of the hyuuga clan wouldn't have approved and the village would have treated her as a demon lover and hurt her as well.

Naruto tried not to scream in agony and betrayal as he watched his other teammate promptly walk through the iwa nin and produce a Kunai, and simply stabbed it into an unconscious sasuke's heart and then the Uchiha were no more…. Or that's what he thought until the words that left sakura's banshee mouth ordered the Iwa ninja that she wants Sasuke's semen extracted and delivered to her by tomorrow. He studied her form for a second noting the look of utter insanity in her eyes, and she seems to already have blood on her which told him she killed Kakashi-Sensei.

Quickly Hiraishining away while the attention was off him for a split second, landing in the safe house he told Hinata to go to when she woke up as he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Hinata who had just gotten out of a nice long bath smiled as now the war was over she and Naruto can finally get married like they wanted ages ago she reached out to grab her necklace when a bright flash of Silver ( i like the color) appeared in front of her before naruto plopped on the ground with only one. fucking. ARM!

Naruto got up and told her everything that happened and that they need to leave sensing that they were near and she quickly got dressed they ran outside only to be confronted by an army of iwa nin. Naruto gave a exhausted sigh, he was in no condition to fight, Kurama was in a coma, he used the too much chakra already to get here and Hinata didn't have enough chakra to use a simple henge as the genjutsu everyone was put in drained their chakra first before putting them to sleep, simply put they were gonna die looking into each others eyes the said there last I Love You's before embracing and closing their eyes waiting for the pain as the briefly heard the iwa ninja call out jutsu after jutsu.

But the pain never came opening their eyes they realized they weren't at the safe house anymore but on. the. Moon. taking a glance around they noted they seemed to be alone until Naruto notice someone that made his blood run cold. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki before them, but the look in her eyes made them relax. The eyes full of regret, sadness, and most of all loneliness.

"Um h-hi your probably wondering how im not sealed in the moon" Kaguya said, breaking the silence, she got nods in return, she continued " well you see i was never sealed into the moon merly on it which i am not able to use my power to any ill intent and with my goddess complex i was full of ill intent, i use to be a kind, lovable women and always wanted peace as the world would constantly wage wars, and i wanting peace ate the fruit from the tree and gained chakra and put a stop to them. I was eventually hailed as The Rabbit Goddess, because of my horns, and gentleness, also i guess my strange addiction to Carrot Cake" she mumbled, but loud enough the other 2 heard which cause them to sweat drop.

"I then had my sons by the help of my creation of all things, since men were either to scared or couldn't look past the horns and third eye, they were good boys and i loved them with all my heart, that was until i developed my goddess complex the power and praise got to my head and the world kept started war after war which i had to constantly stop i came up with the Infinite Tsukuyomi, when I was defeated by you and the Uchiha I realized what i have done and have become nothing less of a monster as i'm the one starting the wars rather than fixing them." Kaguya said with shame dropping her head.

There was nothing but silence for a minute when Naruto and hinata nodded at each other before speaking up " we forgive you Kaguya, you only wanted the world to feel peace" Naruto said with a true smile unlike his fake eye squinting one.

Kaguya's head snapped up so fast they heard a crack, her face rivaling Hinata's when she was still shy with her major crush on Naruto, which she quickly tried to hide. Naruto who was looking around the moon didn't notice, but Hinata did which caused her to raise an eyebrow in amusement, Hinata to a moment to study her figure, her hair reached down to her hips, and had an hour-glass figure, she had about the same size breasts as her, which caused Hinata to start to gain some perverted thoughts making blood trickle down her nose with a dazed look in her eyes, shaking he head when voices snapped her back to reality " I-i saw what happened in the valley and decided to bring you both here to give you a choice to go back in time into your younger bodies to correct everything maybe even prevent the war, there is a um set back though" she said blushing slightly

"What would the set back be?" Hinata asked kaguya mumbled something turning her head so they wouldn't see her face "huh can you speak up?"

Kaguya sighed she gained what little courage she had left to say this " we would have to bond so i could carry both of your souls to your younger selves so you can merge" Kaguya blushed lightly though hoping they would accept she never felt romantic affection before and fighting Naruto earlier she developed a little crush on him.

"What do you mean by bond?"Naruto asked curious and excited as going back in time could save so many lives. Hinata on the other knew what she meant Hinata's mom would tell her bedtime stories of soul bondings that used to take place during weddings but ended when men and women would kill each other because one of the abilities is to read each other's minds and see each others memories, most killings happened at the altar when they'd see their memories and find out about their unfaithful acts, thus banishing the practice.

Knowing the struggle Kaguya was going through promptly took action, she grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him passionately after she released him he asked what that was for, but Hinata then walked over to Kaguya and lifted her chin up with her index finger smiled when her cheeks reddened and Hinata placed her lips against Kaguya's you responded and even slipped in her tongue on instinct, all the while Naruto was standing there nose pulling blood like a waterfall (yay they all closet perverts). When it was over Naruto looked pale from blood loss, but was smiling he had started liking Kaguya during the battle and apparently Hinata thought she was acceptable as she said he needed two wives for the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans to produce an heir or heiress, and he gave her the power to choose who and he give suggestion because she honestly knew him better than he knew himself.

He remembered the stories Hinata told him about soul bonding and planned that for their wedding and understood and gently kissed Kaguya "welcome to the family lets do this" Kaguya got over her shock and smiled her first smile in decades and nodded and they all grabbed hands and kaguya began chanting the ritual before their chakra that replenished slighting in the time they've been here started merging together and then as quickly as it started the ritual was complete.

"So which point of time are we heading too?" Kaguya said since she was very anxious to get off the moon really.

"Well i was thinking a week before the genin exams so we can tell old man hokage and he can get you citizenship in konaha and then we have time to get used to our bodies and convince him to put us on a team?" Naruto asks for signs of approval and when they nodded Kaguya grabbed both their shoulders and was engulfed in a bright light then they're world went black

Naruto, Hinata, and Kaguya woke up with a start Kaguya hand found a memory where Naruto was training in a secluded training ground which he later find out was his dads in a distance on the Hokage Monument, while Hinata was behind a tree Stal- i mean observing him during his training and she then used creation of all things and made herself a body and they all merged with themselves. Grouping up in the training ground only to realize that their clothes were to small as the grew a few inches than they originally were, well except Kaguya since she was naked at the moment which Naruto and Hinata tried very hard not to pass out from blood loss. Kaguya giggled at their struggle and used her creation of all things to make them a new set of clothing and underwear. Kaguya got dressed she was the same height and body type a hinata as now with c cup breast as to why hinata always wore baggy clothes, her silky silver/white hair flowed freely to her hips, she wore a white jacket with 9 tomoe on the back and above that she chose to add the Uzumaki swirl in black on the collar she added six more tomoe, she had on underneath she had on a black shirt and wore slightly saggy black ninja pants and ninja sandals similar to Tsunade's.

Naruto and Hinata had on a similar outfit but Hinata's jacket was light purple while naruto's was red and he wore black ankle high ninja sandals. Once they were dressed Hinata walked over to Kaguya and smacked her ass before saying "Nice touch he looks good in red" which caused Kaguya to giggle and Naruto to roll his eyes, glancing up at the sky he noticed it was around 4 p.m so he told the girls they should head to the hokage's office, as they walked Kaguya was telling them of what they could do.

" you should have sharingan and byakugan as well as rinnegan and tenseigan, i would prefer to use tenseigan though as activating rinnegan will catch a lot of peoples eyes but tenseigan doesn't change the whole eyeball it looks like any regular blue eyes except it has a golden hue to it so don't activate in the dark around people you don't want to know just think of any dojutsu when channeling chakra to your eyes we'll work on activating tenseigan chakra mode tomorrow after we are settled ok?" recieving nods they continue on their way, taking shortcuts so not to be seen as they didn't want anyone asking where Kaguya was from until they had solid excuses from the hokage.

Arriving at the tower they simply walk past the secretary who was too busy painting her nails to notice, the knocked on the office door waiting to be invited in. "Enter" was heard behind the door made Naruto flinch as he hasn't heard the old man's carefree voice in a long time, sure he got to see him again during the war when he was reanimated, but that was in the middle of war there was no time for pleasantries. He was taken out of his revery when he felt both his hands filled with a sudden warmness looking up, to find his hands occupied by Kaguya and Hinata who heard what he was thinking through the bond. Giving them both a gentle squeeze and a smile which said 'thank you' they opened the door to find the third hokage….trying to hang himself, they all deadpanned at what he was doing before speaking up. " uuh old man the hell are you doing" Hiruzen looked over at Naruto not noticing the other two in the room and sighed heavily.

"I can't do it anymore Naruto the paperwork is too much everytime i finish a pile a new pile appears and i didn't even notice my secretary come in to deliver it" Naruto sighed at this he knew what was the problem with the paperwork since Tsunade would allow him to be hokage for a day when she'd lose a bet and it made him want to go further back in time and beat the crap out of the one responsible.

"Old man can you put up one of those fancy secrecy seal and tell the nice lady with a cat mask to leave? I had a weird dream and i need you to confirm if it's true or not" Naruto decided to make him think he found out the kyuubi as at this point in time he didn't know. Naruto watched the old man's facial features show worry before nodding snapping his fingers Cat simply disappeared and Hiruzen flashed through hand seals before slamming his hand on the desk as seal erray crawled across the room.

Once the sealing was done Naruto disappeared and reappeared to a bookshelf punching a hidden ROOT member then quickly place a seal on the ninja canceling its suicide seal, after binding the unconscious Root member he walk to the middle of the room where the girls met him as they've been waiting on the side until he could get the room cleared.

"Well now we can get rid of danzo, did you know under those wraps are a bunch of sharingan eyes" after naruto stated that Hiruzen grew pale "anyway you might wanna take a seat there's a lot to talk about if you sit through without interrupting i'll solve your paperwork problem" no sooner had he said the Hiruzen pretty much teleported to his seat " now do you know who Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is?" Naruto asked receiving a no from the hokage.

"I don't know if i should elated that he doesn't know so that most likely no one else does or offended that no one knows me" Kaguya replied with a tick mark on her head.

They know about you honey they just don't know your name" Naruto said trying to reassure his technical wife which she just gave him a shrug with a slight tint to her cheeks, "anyway back on topic" and so he told him everything all the way to their arrival into this time and what they needed him to do such as, signing Kaguya up to be an official civilian of the leaf village, when they graduate place them on the same team, tell sasuke the truth about the massacre, and start training his body more so he's prepared fighting Orochimaru. After he agreed and signed Kaguya's entry papers he tossed Naruto the keys to the Namikaze estate telling him the outer wall was protected by blood seals so to be careful.

"Okay we are done with everything else now how do you defeat paperwork" the third asked practically bouncing up and down. Naruto sighed and walked over to the desk and simply reached under it and pulled off a seal and a sticky note as soon as the seal was removed ALL the paperwork disappeared he handed the sticky note to Hiruzen who read it out loud "hahaha hahahahahaa hahahahaaaaaaa wait for it" flips it over "ha" with a chibi 1st hokage at the bottom flipping him the bird with his tongue out.

"DAMN YOU HASHIRAMAAAAAAA!" was heard through the entire village somehow it broke through the silencing seal.

The next day, the three walked into the classroom early, as they were already training before the break of dawn to test their abilities and all they needed to work on was chakra control, but ever since the bonding they practically have infinite chakra so it'll be tough they walked in with the same outfit as the day before except Hinata wore her hair down, no one else knew this, but Hinata's hair is log enough to reach the middle of her back, Since the elders basically forced her to look like a princess since she was the heir making her wear her hair in a princess style while they tried, but unsuccessfully couldn't get her to wear the Kimono since it would have revealed her early developed assets which her old shy self would never do.

Taking a seat in the far back they all just laid their heads down and took a nap, after an hour the class had filled considerably, but everyone was quiet either sleeping, doodling or just whispering amongst each other, no one was ever loud at 6 a.m well everyone except "I WIN AGAIN INO-PIG" her sure Ino races her to the Academy, but she never screams in the morning, she's very considerate and kind hearted deep down. After she had gotten over her Obsess~ i mean infatuation with Sasuke after his betrayal to the leaf, she sat down and realized she's been slacking in her training after remembering her tie with Sakura in in the pre-lims and started pushing herself a fine kunoichi as well as like little sister to him blondes stick together after all.

He told the girls they needed to break her out of her fan-girl phase early as he didn't plan on Sasuke leaving this time, which they agreed. Sakura and Ino raced to Sasuke as there was one open seat as Ino was about to sit Sakura pushed her out of the way were she hit her hand bruising it she got up and walked towards the back when she was called by Naruto "Hey Ino you can come sit with us if you want we have room?" he asked, she pondered it for a second seeing the new face as well decided why the heck not so she can see who this new girl is and it's better than sitting with Shikamaru and Choji, she loved them since they grew up together but she can't stand the chip crumbs and snoring, so she nodded and headed to the back and sat next to Hinata cradling her hand.

"You want me to heal that for you Ino it looks like it hurts" Ino was shocked that the girl didn't stutter matter of fact she took a moment to study them as she nodded and Hinata hands glowed green and healed her hand they all wore similar outfit with the same symbols on their jackets Hinata somehow had long hair and was VERY developed for their age.

Naruto she was glad he got rid of that orange Jumpsuit, she knew how he was treated and saw how he would only be sold those suits, she was afraid it'd cost him his life on a mission, but thankfully she didn't have to as he got rid of it plus he looks good in red. She cares for Naruto truly she envy's his never give up attitude, how he ignores the glares he gets and manages a smile though it is fake he doesn't let his pain show and made her think how she is the way she is now, worrying more about her public image and what others think of herself rather than working to become a ninja then beauty second, and made her think.

The girl however was simply put a beauty she had a similar figure as Hinata even the same bust size ' _gotta ask what diet or exercise regime they do_ ' she had silky white/silver hair and pupil less eyes like hinata's unlike the other Hyuuga she'd met that had cold eyes whilst showing their superiority, while the new girl and Hinata's eyes showed a gentle warm feel, yet instincts made you remember that even a gentle person can become a aggressive fighter come the situation.

Realizing her hand was healed she thanked Hinata and was going to ask how she learned medical jutsu since you don't learn that until you're a genin, but decided not to unless its personal. Naruto woke up from his nap that he took the second she sat down, and told Hinata and the new girl he was gonna use the restroom, and gave both Hinata and the new girl a peck on the lips and walked off. Now she was confused Hinata didn't faint from physical contact and didn't even throw a fit when he just kissed another girl after her, shaking her head she decided to start a conversation.

"Hi i'm Ino what's your name" she asked the new girl she wanted to get to know them she didn't feel closed off around them they had an aura of peace and power.

"Kaguya, nice to meet you Ino" Kaguya replied politely, her social skills where better now since she'd seen her wife and husbands memories and figured to politely talk to those who politely talk to you and it's okay to say jokes and pull pranks every now and then to lighten the mood sometimes.

"U-um i hope you don't mind me asking, but what was that earlier with Naruto kissing you both and both of you not caring" she was really curious, from what she knew about Hinata, she knew she had a huge crush on Naruto, but knew she was too shy to confess and with how large of a crush she has for him, she just doesn't seem like the type to share, well unle~aaannndd they are making out in front of me, well that answers my question.

"Hinata, Kaguya stop teasing Ino" Naruto arrived noticing Ino being uncomfortable decided to help and told them to stop causing them so separate pouting for ruining their fun, Naruto just stuck his tongue out at them and rubbed Ino's hair affectionately which felt very familiar, but couldn't find the memory as she unconsciously leaned into the touch before it was gone, as Naruto took his seat between his assumed girlfriends and the feeling they gave off showed godly power, but she wasn't that scared as she knew they wouldn't hurt her, no she felt determined to get stronger and be a better kunoichi she realized that sasuke was kind of and asshole and probably swings for the other team (He doesn't sowy good Sasuke will show up eventually) since almost every girl was throwing themselves at him yet and he ignore them. She needed to get serious and train or she'll die in the great big world and or be the cause of her teams death, she wasn't gonna let that happen.

The three beside Ino smiled see the determined look in her eyes when they directed their power towards her but kept it gentle, basically the opposite of Killer intent. Ino was a smart girl she just doesn't show it, she can very well be top kunoichi if she tried and Hinata was still shy. They all sensed someone approaching and groaned when they find out who it was.

" hey hinata wanna go on a date tonight?" Kiba asked rather loud now directing everyone's attention on them ' _great'_.

Sighing she looked him in the eye " i'm sorry kiba but im already in a relationship" she replied when she was shy he would always say he'd meet me here and there before she can even say no, but she would never even give a chance an never went for payback for making fun of HER naruto.

"Wait wah who is it then" he screeched Hinata was supposed to be ' _His Bitch'_ his mom told him if he likes a girl he should claim them early in life, though he forgot the whole reason for the discussion, which was he tried to claim a married women he thought was hot in the middle of the street, He missed the point when she said never try to claim someone who is already claimed and that you can only claim with consent, that would cause him problems later as Naruto was already cumming up with varies painful ways to castrate someone.

"Well dog breath, no offence Akamaru" she quickly added earning a yip that say 'none taken' and those who were watching jaws to drop "i'm dating Naruto" now caused some to faint, even Sasuke was pinching himself.

"WHAT! Ditch that loser, I can show you affection unlike that dead last" Hinata just flipped him off and laid her head down to take a nap, they didn't really get much sleep.

Kiba sneered at them, then saw the new girl and noticed she seemed pretty hot so he called her up,"Oi! New girl wanna go on a date" she looked at Hinata and Naruto then merely smirked as they told her what to do.

Standing up and walking in front of him she placed her hand behind her back and leaned forward making her breast jiggle which made a lot of boys red in the face as it meant she wasn't wearing a bra, tilting her head slightly closing her eyes and a heartwarming smile, " I'm sorry Kiba, but i'm already in a relationship" Kaguya said sweetly, now Kiba was getting pissed all the hot girls are taken.

"Damn it! Who is it then" Kiba smirked he had a plan, beat whoever the guy is up and claim this new girl to be his 'bitch' (Just to calm yourselves down and to stop you from thinking i'm a sexist asshole, i just assume thats what the male Inuzuka call their mates since they resemble dogs i'm not trying to be offencive in anyway).

Kaguya smile turn into a smirk as the next words made practically everyone faint, yes even Sasuke. "Why it's Hinata of course" causing everyone to faint with nose bleeds, while mumbling about Naruto being a lucky bastard. Ino through all of this was trying to keep her laughter from escape, but when she saw the classes reaction she couldn't help it and was rolling laughing her ass off until she ran into a bloody nosed unconscious Shino (can't forget Shino) and composed herself enough to retake her seat.

Kiba was confused as his little brain tried to process the information, he would ask his mom later what all this meant and walked off thinking about what was for dinner.

Sakura was storming up the steps with a pissed off look and started doing what she does best, screaming. "NARUTO WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY DATING YOU YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME!" she screeched like the banshee she is, Naruto was supposed to be her stress reliever when she gets frustrated or gets shot down by Sasuke.

Naruto got up from his nap and stared dead in her eyes causing her to flinch he wanted to kill her for what she did, but reasoned with himself that she hasn't done it yet, but he wasn't gonna be her pet anymore that's for sure. "What's wrong Hurano sad you won't get enough attention anymore" he said with pure sarcasm you'd have to be the dumbest person in the world to not see that, and truth be told it was true she enjoyed shutting him down and the attention he would give her.

Before she could start screeching again, Iruka walk in and notice all the passed out kids with bloody noses 'wonder what happened' using his big head jutsu he told the class there seats which woke them up.

"Now before we start we have a new student, please make your way to the front and introduce yourself." Kaguya stood and made her way down to the front hair swaying hypnotically behind her.

"Hello my name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki it's nice to meet you" Kaguya introduced before making her way back to Naruto and Hinata.

"Now who can tell me what chakra is~" ' **well what do you know a scream from that banshee can wake someone from a coma and just realizing we are somehow in the past the hell happen.'** Kurama asked just now waking up.

'Look at my memories cause its a long story' which he did and heard nothing, but silence in his mindscape. 'Kurama, Kuramaaaa, KURAMA!' he finally received a sigh ' **only you can end up changing AND bagging a goddess** ' which caused Naruto to chuckle yeaahhhhh he has the strangest luck.

After class Naruto, Hinata and Kaguya walked out about to head to the Namikaze estate when they saw Hinata's bodyguard Ko waiting. "Shit guess father wants to know why I wasn't home last night, i'll see you guys at the compound K?" receiving nods and promising to call if anything goes wrong they split up.

Arriving at her father's study Hinata knocked before entering and kneeled on the pillow waiting for the interrogation. Hiashi stared at his eldest daughter and what shocked him was she was staring right back, clearing his throat and narrowed his eyes "where were you Hinata". He was shocked that she actually smiled at him.

Hinata knew her father enough to see through his cold nature, she knew he cared for her and Hanabi dearly and was tough on Hinata thinking it would make her determined to be strong as he didn't want to see her get branded, neither her or hanabi. Ever since her mom died months after hanabi's birth Hiashi was at a loss on what to do, he didn't know how to be a father and clan head as Hitomi was his guide whenever he was lost she would come and guide him on the right path, combined with his loss and the elders pushing to brand one of his children he tried making them strong, equally strong so the elders couldn't choose, but unknowingly made Hinata self conscious.

"Before i answer are we talking as father and daughter or clan head and Hyuuga" she asked unexpectedly, causing Hiashi to flinch.

Gaining some composure "f-father and daughter" he stuttered out, he was confused about her new confidence and although he was happy she was breaking out of her shell, he was also very worried, him and the clan's constant belittling could have driven her to insanity, Like that time his wife wanted to try foreplay as a yandere after she read from one of Jiraiya's novels,which caused him to shudder Hyuuga women have dark sides and he prays for the young uzumaki as he was aware of his daughters rather unhealthy obsession with the boy though he'd be stuck with her anyway since he was her betrothed, he knew his parents as they are the ones that set him up with Hitomi and they wanted their first born to marry their first born so the made a betrothal contract.

"Well,then i was with my boyfriend and girlfriend we were training literally all night and i decided to get some breakfast at the Namikaze estate rather than coming all the way here since the academy was closer" Hinata finished with a giggle at her father's slack jaw she reached over and closed his mouth " close your mouth you'll catch flies".

Hiashi processed this slowly, she was apparently dating Naruto who somehow learned his heritage which was a good thing saves him from less tongue lashings when he tells them better have a relationship then none, and apparently his daughter rooted for both teams, which was understandable when his wife told him how Hinata caught her kiss Mikoto when she was curious how kissing another women would be like.

"I-i see well please let me know when you decide to stay out next time" He was secretly elated as if his eldest daughter were to marry into another clan she would be safe from the caged bird seal and Hanabi would take up the role as Heiress of the clan thus having both his children safe. Receiving a nod he dismissed her, but before she left she gave him a hug, she hadn't done that since he comforted her after her mother passed. Once she was out the door he let a tear fall and sign 'gonna have to have a lonnnnnnngggg talk with the hokage.'

 _ **Done great, hey have you guys heard about scientists saying in 5 years from now we'll be able to make dinosaurs , YEP they figured it out look it up it's everywhere any if i get enough good reviews i'll continue need the motivation remember NO criticism or asking to grammar check and get a beta that's bull crap if you didn't yet read the top asshole lol until next time.**_


	2. Update

Hey all you beautiful people I have a question for you guys. Should I really continue this I'm being completely honest with you when I say this I was on adderall when I wrote this and just had a burst of inspiration.

You see I'm not and avid writer sure with the right motivation I could create a bunch of stories and such but mostly I write because I get an idea for a story and write maybe a chapter or 2 in hopes someone likes it and decides to use the idea and creates their own so I can read them.

To be honest I haven't been reading any naruto FanFiction for a while now, I've been looking at mostly Harry Potter ones with Harry/hermione Harry/Luna Harry/hermione/Luna etc and game of thrones.

I'm getting to that point again where I just might write my own stories again though there's some great stories, none have really made me think "I want more" some are great really but sometimes authors make very drastic changes and I lose interest.

So that's why I'm here asking should I re write this or continue it. I'm most definitely rewriting good old days I've heard people don't really like a good dumbledore.

I'm planing on tying good old days with a Merlin (the tv show) fanfiction where it's Merlin and Morgana then at the end of that go into good old days which won't focus heavily on Merlin but information in that Harry Potter story will tie into the Merlin story so it makes sense.

Fair warning I free write I usually have ideas that pop in my head then I create a story out of those ideas as I go along even though I know I should take my time but I'm rather impatient so are most of you so chapters usually are posted the same day I creat them.

I have no fucking clue what a beta is so sorry and my grammar might not be up to you literature majors or whatever so vewry sorry I failed English cause my teacher was some rich snobby golf coach who made us do packets full of bullshit and read the Salem witch trails all damn year while she played on her phone lay off me.

Now I know some are reluctant to even read anymore of my shit because it seems like it's written by some horny teenager...and you were absolutely fucking write but your boy has matured (at least I think so) so I'll dial down the hornyness of some of the characters tho some of you live for that shit many of you just don't like it when all of a sudden Hermiones tying herself to the bed begging Harry for some rough animal sex (they're werewolves btw) idek what I was thinking.

Now um im all over the place I'm sorry moral of the story is should I rewrite this story or continue it? I've decided after reading more stories I've broadened my views I can increase the number of girls to a max of 4 no more than that unless I change my mind this story can still be strictly naruto/hinata/kaguya but it's up to you guys if you want more girls and who they'd be.

I've already have plans to write other fics with naruto/hinata/shion since most people forgot about shion and she's just looks so much like hinata for some reason people thought it was hinata in disguise. Lol

Maybe throw ino in some story with them. Uhhhhhh y'all REALLY think haku is a dude I'm still debating lol I mean cmon no dude is that pretty no homo but like cmon so MAYBE Haku as a girl.

Up to y'all I'd like to hear your ideas and I'll be the puppet to create them and I can only hope you like an idea and form it into your own story so I can read it.

Sorry to disappoint those who were expecting another chapter but really if I see some dms or reviews saying you want it to continue I'll get started right away and you'll have it in a matter of hours just let me know thanks for all the support peace

~Dj


End file.
